


The Shiz High Debate Team

by orphan_account



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Nerdiness, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boq gets a scholarship to the prestigious Boarding School, Shiz High. In a desperate attempt to make friends and get closer to his roommate, he joins the Debate Team.





	The Shiz High Debate Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic that I've actually uploaded, so any feedback or suggestions would be super-appreciated!

Boq hadn't had the best first day. He could have expected it, being the short, poor, new kid at Shiz (the greatest boarding school in the world, as everyone knew). But nevertheless, he had been anticipating a more welcoming response to his arrival. Instead, he found himself being pushed around and teased relentlessly. It was unfair- he had worked hard for his place here, and these stuck-up rich kids took it all for granted.  
  
He tried not to look sulky about it on his way back to his dorm. Passing various fountains and libraries, he realised that this place couldn't be so bad. A school so beautiful and full of opportunity couldn't possibly be as terrible as his anxiety was making it out to be. Perhaps he just got put into some unfortunate classes? And he might make a friend in his roommate that he hadn't met yet. According to the Headmistress, Ms. Morrible, he wouldn't arrive for another day or so. Boq would just have to make do until then.  
  
Sighing, he found his way into the old building that housed his dorm. This was so much fancier than any sort of house back home, even though it was only meant for students. Of course, in Gillikin, this sort of accommodation was common. He hadn't saw one humble cottage or muddy farmer’s hut on the cab ride here. It was definitely unlike Munchkin Country, in nearly all respects.  
  
He stopped at his door and reached into his pockets for the key. For a brief moment of panic, he wondered if he had somehow lost it. He hadn't, of course, that was just his thoughts playing up again. For such an intelligent person, he did realise that his thoughts did that too often. The door clicked as he turned the key and entered the spacious apartment.  
  
This wasn't the crummy little room he had been expecting to receive with his scholarship. No, this was an actual flat, complete with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. And it was only for two people! Two schoolchildren, nevertheless! This was bigger than Boq’s actual house back home, for sure.  
  
He had slept here the night before and already unpacked most of his things, but it still felt unreal. Again, these bloody rich kids. But this time, he wasn't complaining.  
  
Setting his briefcase down by the entrance, he walked straight for the kitchen. An exhausting first day called for some sort of reward, so he reached for the almost-magically full fridge. Inside, he saw a strange mixture of meats, yogurts, and vegetables, amongst other things. They must have been ordered in by his mystery roommate. None of it seemed particularly appetising - all of that health food junk never appealed to him - but he finally decided to steal a few cherries and an energy drink. He knew this was an odd combination, but they were the only things in there that would satisfy his sweet tooth. And besides, he would go to the school canteen and have an actual dinner in a few hours.  
  
He sat on the black leather couch that lay in the middle of the large living area, directly facing the tv screen. It wasn't like you could exactly miss the television, though. It was so big that it took up the majority of one of the walls. The design of the rest of the flat was minimalistic, however. It was clean and tidy now, but he dreaded to imagine the state of it after a few months of his living there. He, surprisingly, wasn't exactly the cleanest person.  
  
Flicking through the channels, he saw that there wasn't anything good on, despite all the extra channels the school must have paid for. Giving in to his love for trashy television, Boq settled on The Bachelor. Sitting back and basking in the fact that he didn't have any homework, he lost himself in the show.  
  
That was until there was an unexpected knock on the door.  
  
He bolted up, fixing his hair, outfit, and glasses before rushing to open the door.  
  
“Hello?” He asked in his embarrassingly recognisable Munchkin accent. He unstuck his brown eyes from the carpet to look at the stranger and felt his breath being snatched from him. A tall, dark boy (man?) stared down at him with one of those cocky, jerkish smirks. He was some kind of a jock, for sure, with a fuckboy haircut and biceps that Boq could clearly see through his white shirt. Boq looked back down at himself, cringing a little.  
  
“Hi?” The person responded, looking down at him from a seemingly great height. “…Who are you, exactly?” He asked with a bored tone.  
  
Boq rose his eyebrows. “Me?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, the stranger drawled, “Well I don't see anyone else here, do you?”  
  
Against his wishes, Boq’s voice quivered as he said, “Oh. Of course. I'm Boq.” He awkwardly stuck out a hand for him to shake. The stranger looked at his hand for a moment, then pushed past Boq into the apartment. He audibly sighed.  
  
“So, are you my roommate?” He asked, disappointed. Boq didn't see the point to the question, it was pretty obvious that they would be stuck together now. Funny, he hadn't been expecting the roommate for another day or two. In fact, he was actually looking forward to spending time in the apartment by himself, being such an introvert.  
  
“I guess so.” There was an uncomfortable silence as the stranger sized up the room they were standing in. Boq cleared his throat a little. “If you don't mind my asking, who are you?”  
  
The stranger scoffed at him, shaking his head with an off-putting air of superiority. “I'm Fiyero Tigelaar. Prince Fiyero Tigelaar.”  
  
Boq looked down immediately, feeling as if he was committing some kind of crime for staring at him for too long. “Prince?” He asked nervously. This was really all too much.  
  
“Prince,” Fiyero walked over to the sofa, a massive bag of luggage in each hand. He dropped his bags suddenly, and they landed with a thud on the carpet. His face wore an expression of annoyance. “But even though I'm a prince, I still have to share my dorm with some scholarship Munchkin student who eats my food and watches-” He looked at the tv (which was still going) “-The Bachelor.”  
  
Boq felt his cheeks flushing. “I should go.”  
  
That bastard, Fiyero, waited as long as he could before he burst into laughter. “I'm just kidding. Come on, sit down.”  
  
Staring at him in utter disbelief for the third time that evening, Boq walked over and took a seat on the sofa beside him, still unsure of the whole situation. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his room with his laptop and be left alone. “I'm not actually like that, by the way,” Fiyero commented, propping his feet up on a coffee table. “Sorry for messing with you.”  
  
Boq swallowed. He wasn't exactly sure if it was ok with him, but he said it was anyway. For some reason, in front of this asshole, he didn't want to seem so uptight.  
  
Fiyero laughed it off, then asked, “So, you're from Munchkinland, right?”  
  
“Oh, you could tell?” Boq asked, knowing that it was obvious.  
  
“Well, I mean, you're short,” he explained, not trying to skirt round it like most others tried to. It's not like Boq was extremely short, but being fifteen and still stuck at 5ft was noticeable.  
  
He tried to not take offence. Besides, he was used to it by now. “Um. Yeah. But you're from round here right? I mean if you're a prince, I'm assuming you would be.”  
  
“Oh I wasn't lying about the prince part! It's true! But no. I'm from Winkie Country, actually,” He told Boq.  
  
“Cool. It's refreshing to know there are others here who aren't Gillikenese,” He laughed.  
  
“I agree. But what about your scholarship? You must be real smart to get a full ride here,” Fiyero told him. Boq blushed again. It was sort of a habit of his.  
  
“I mean, I guess. I'm not that smart, but sure,” he shrugged it off. It was a big deal for him to have got in, and he was smart, but he didn't want to boast to Fiyero. Especially when they hardly knew each other yet, though he had figured that his roommate didn't care so much for modesty.  
  
Fiyero just shook his head, smiling. “I bet you are. Can't say the same for myself, but I don't mind it so much. My theory is that as long as I've got money and music, I'll be fine. Thankfully, I've got enough of both.”  
  
Boq chose to ignore the idiotic-rich-boy-theory and his comments about money, which would always be a touchy subject for him. “…Music? Do you play anything?” He asked, searching for a question to ask.  
  
“I can't play any instruments all that well-” obviously not, Boq thought “-but I sing.”  
  
“Oh, cool,” said Boq, feigning interest. Fiyero seemed nice enough, if not stupid and insensitive, but Boq was finding him insanely boring.  
  
“What about you? Any hobbies?” He asked Boq, who thought for a minute.  
  
“Well, I like poetry,” Boq told him, though it came out as more of a question, as if seeking approval from someone he couldn't care less about.  
  
Fiyero stared at him, pity exuding. “Poetry? Serious?”  
  
He blushed again a little. Yes, he was a massive literature nerd, he didn't understand why he was so ashamed of that now. And so he let it spill. “Serious. Also, I play keyboard, and do graphic drawing, and you know those really terrible books that you can't help but read anyway? Those are great. I watch a lot of Netflix. And I'm real good at chess, and photography sometimes. And debate, I guess, too. I do that sometimes.”  
  
Boq instantly regretted everything, but Fiyero’s attention spiked at those last few sentences. “Debate?”  
  
Frowning, Boq looked at him. He didn't seem the type to be interested in debate at all. “Yeah, debate. Do you do it too?”  
  
“Oh, god no. But I have some friends who do. They run a club, you should join.”  
  
Boq smiled warmly, adjusting his glasses on his nose. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah of course. I'll introduce you guys tomorrow.”  
  
Fiyero smiled casually at Boq, going on to talk about his hobbies- singing (as he'd said), football and dance. Though he wasn't really listening to Fiyero at all, Boq couldn't properly imagine seeing his roommate dance. He definitely came off as the kind of person he would have avoided at all cost at school back home: the hot dickhead-jock. Not a dancer. But they really had nothing in common.  
  
Still, with the promise of new friends, Boq felt happy enough talking to Fiyero (who ordered in dinner for both of them instead of going into the canteen). It turned out that Fiyero was great at conversation, even though Boq wasn't. By the end of the night, they had both crashed on the sofa, having been watching The Bachelor for a few hours with their takeaway. They might not have been so well-suited to each other, but they both had a feeling that they might still be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, Austin xx


End file.
